Bedtime Enchantment
by DaffyQueen
Summary: Ella's daughter is told the story of her birth by her godmother, Mandy.


#Author's Note: First Ella Enchanted Fanfic! I loved the book so much that I attempted to write this short continuation. If this goes well I might just write more about this character. Oh, and I do not own Ella Enchanted. All the things you recognize from the book belongs to the wonderful Gail Carson Levine!

Even in the darkness I could still see the red on Arden's cheek. My little brother breathed heavily while I sat upright with my eyes wide open. Mother and Father, along with Grandfather and Grandmother, was traveling to the kingdom of Bast to discuss the peace treaty. Luca snored too loudly for anyone to drift off into slumber and you would end up on the floor if you chose to sleep with Jerry. So that left Arden with no one else to snuggle up against but me.

Honestly, I was scared of the thunder and lightening too. But I would never admit that to anyone, of course. Me, Princess Eleanor of Kyrria, afraid? Suddenly, the bedroom doors creaked and I jumped up and scrambled under my covers. 

"Ellie?" Came a familiar voice. I was relieved to hear that it was only Mandy, our godmother. I poked my head out and smoothed my tangled hair. 

"I'm awake." She walked over and sat down on the edge of the bed.

"I had a feeling you were with this storm going on." For as long as I can remember, Mandy has always been there shoving tonic into our mouths and giving my brothers and me commands. She said it was for our own good, said it was so we wouldn't get spoiled. One time I asked Mother if Mandy was always like this and she replied with an enthusiastic yes.

"Mandy," I began, "when is Mother and Father going to come back?" Mandy gave me an exasperated look. Arden had been pestering her with this question the whole entire week, but I was never there to hear her answer and I got distracted when Mother and Father told me. 

"Two months from now, sweetie."

"That's not too long, I guess." Sighing I slouched against the pillow. I think my face grew sad because Mandy gave me a hug. 

"Tell me again how Mother gave birth to me." 

Mandy tried to hide her pleasure with annoyance but I knew she loved to tell stories about Mother and Father. 

"It seems as if I've been repeating things quite a lot of times these past few days." I started to smile when I saw the corners of her mouth tugging up. She was fighting but she would give in soon enough. "I wasn't there to see it myself but Sir Bertram told it well. It was late spring and your parents were just coming back from a giant duke's wedding. Your father insisted that your mother stayed home with her being only a month away but, stubborn as she is, she would not leave his side. Your mother also wanted to bring back a gigantic horse. What a ridiculous sight it was to see a pregnant woman riding on a horse three times the size of a normal one."

Mandy's face was graced with a smile before she told me the next part. "Well, to make matters more absurd your mother looses all sense and starts to scream in Oregese. Thinking they were under attack, everyone raced into battle mode except for his majesty. Because he was so near her, he was the one who first knew the scream came from your mother. He laughed uncontrollably at first and everyone else donned on a perplexed look. His majesty's laughter stopped when it finally came to him that his wife was in pain.

"Oh, Mandy can I tell the next part? It's so funny." She nods and I begin. "Sir Bertram, Sir John, and Father rush to get mother off the horse. But the problem was that they were so nervous, especially Father, that they kept slipping off and couldn't get on the horse. Finally Father caught hold of the reigns and jumps on. He hands Mother to Sir John and tries to get off. Because he was only focused on Mother he doesn't pay attention and falls into a giant pile of manure. Mother starts to laugh at him but is the only one because everyone else is too afraid to do that to the future king."

I stop to laugh along with Mandy. This story always makes us burst out into laughter, no matter how many times it is retold. Arden starts to stir and Mandy and I try to tone down the noise. She then picks up from where I left off.

"They laid your mother down under a shady tree and left her to the hands of the maid in waiting, Herite. After twelve long hours and a lot of worried thoughts from your father, you were born. And I'm sorry I wasn't there." Mandy and I smiled contently from the story. I hug her.

"Thanks for making me feel better, Mandy." 

"Anytime, Sweet." She kisses me on the forehead.

------------------------------------------Bast-------------------------------------------------------------------

Ella smiles down at the picture in front of her.

"How are the children doing?" Prince Charmont asks as he wraps his arms around the Court Linguist.

"Just fine." She kisses him on the cheek and they retire for the night.


End file.
